TheValuedLeafeon
Information TheValuedLeafeon is a former OTer and LMaDer and is the owner of The Leafeon Discord which was found on July 23rd, 2016. Leafeon has a history for sarcastically harassing members on the server. November 23rd, 2015 a kid who went under PandaMLG was a leader of a skype conversation and the afternoon Leafeon has overthrown him calling him "a fucking mega dick!" and Leafeon left making everyone join on his side. Leafeon in 2016 has lead a entire skype chat with the same people for a long time until swapping to discord by end of 2016. Due to the forums being deleted he only plays games on roblox. Appearances * WTF? * Football * Abusive Hotel * Lazy Editing Ever! * Why did you buy this song? * Damn Daniel * A True Pedo * A True Pedo 2 * kool Kids Klub * I HAZ DRUNK * WTF did I just make? * Emma X Velocity montage * Brandonator1123 died * Life of Eevee * How to random * QUITING ROBLOX * Ain't nobody got time for that * Meanwhile with roscripts (Cameo) * When you hang out with vyrenn * O SHT A VYRENN MONTAGE * RANDOM PRODUCTION JUNCTION * Then karma or not? * OMG WINDOWS XP CANCER (Shitpost) * Robloxians of roblox * The Roblox Movie Trailer * Leafeon is Triggered * When I'm bored * Roblox forum sim 0.1v * LMAD News * LeafeonTales * Sports In Winter * Roblox School * Toilets * Inside the roblox forums: LMaD * WTF? (1 Year remake) * The Random Roblox Show * Rock N Roll Mcdonalds * The Eevee Song * HOW TO RANDOM 2 * OT Sim 0.2v * Greg (Deceased) * Leafeon in Trade Hangout in 40 seconds (Alive?) * Leafeon plays dumb games * The 2k stream * Long Story Short (1/3) * School Announcement Video * How to not get trading STD on ROBLOX! (Narrator) * The Anime Rant (REMADE) * Staying innocent * Nerf: Here or to go? * Milk & Apple slices * TheValuedLeafeon in a nutshell * The 3k Stream * Vineshroom in a nutshell * The planned and the unfinished (Mentioned) Sub Addiction On February 26th, 2017, Leafeon was near 300 subscribers on YouTube. Serpentes "sub botted"(?) his channel which Leafeon later got a addiction on his subsribers and always avoided his friends always making drama and slowly killing off his reputation. By November 5th, 2017 Leafeon has ended his addiction and has finally gain back in leading The Leafeon Discord. Achievements * 1,000,000 RAP on ROBLOX * 1,000 subscribers * 2,000 subscribers Trivia * Leafeon is the 1st person to find the first chat and start it off making him the founding guy * Leafeon used to have a southern accent but faded away by late 2016 * Leafeon used to "kill furries" between 2014-2017? * Leafeon is the first person to be seen in the first Machinima * Leafeon used to use steam for "vc" * Leafeon is a shape shifter thingy More Information Leafeon is a 13 year old that is apparently a furry who loves eeveelutions a lot (Leafeon is his 1#) that would make Vaporeon his 2nd favorite of all time. Leafeon is a loser in 8th grade known Ekfor being bulStalied for doing nothing at all. Leafeon doesn’t mind this at all either and just takes it until they give up no matter how extreme it is. Since the subs are gone as of right now Leafeon has no weak points in terms of arguments. For now single, or at this point likely unknown. Relationships Starting off with a major one. On December 12st, 2017 Leafeon was scared because of *something happening ewww* anyways Leafeon fell in love with charmy and on December 18th, 2017. Leafeon friendzoned Charmy. Category:People Category:OGs Category:LMaDers Category:OTers Category:Creators